Mixed Feelings
by Nellie Lovett 'Barker
Summary: What would happen if nightcloud ever found out that Crowfeather still loved Leafpool? now the this story is kind of Au Dark River!Rated t for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, would I be writing fan fiction:)**

Every Thunderclan cat was making their way to their dens after an exciting day at a sunlit gathering. Leafpool, however, was pacing in her den thinking how foolish she had been to openly express her feelings for Crowfeather.

_And in front of Nightcloud too!_ She thought._ I never liked her anyway._

But she knew that any resentment she felt towards the Windclan she-cat was jealousy.

"I thought he loved me. His voice sounded as if he did. Maybe there is some hope. "she murmured.

Images of the dark gray warrior ran through her mind until nightfall.

The next day, Leafpool let jay paw sleep in and went to collect some watermint by the Windclan border. As she was searching for the herb, she heard a Windclan patrol passing her. She looked up to see who was on the patrol. More by scent than sight, she noticed Crowfeather was there along with Heatherpaw and Breezepaw. Not wanting to be seen, Leafpool hid in a bush near her.

"Breezepaw, Heatherpaw, go on without me for a bit. I'll catch up. I think I smell umm… something," explained Crowfeather.

"Isn't it dangerous to go out by ourselves?" questioned Heatherpaw.

"No. Just keep watch for any thing that could be harmful." Crowfeather mewed distractedly.

Breezepaw and Heatherpaw went on their way.

"You can come out now. It's only me Leafpool." Crowfeather called softly.

Leafpool scrambled out of the bush. "Sorry I'm so close to the border. I was just looking for some watermint. It's not urgent so I can just go." Leafpool was speaking so fast that she was surprised he understood her. She turned to walk away.

"No! Wait! Stay. I need to talk to you." Leafpool turned to face him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know we agreed to not see each other anymore but…" he trailed of not knowing what to say next. Leafpool's heart raced. Was he going to say what she thought was?

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"Leafpool, I-I just wanted to say, I still love you. I wish you could have been my mate. Nightcloud is okay but I still love you not her." His words filled with emotion, Leafpool knew he was telling the truth. She crossed the stream dividing the territories to touch noses with Crowfeather.

Little did the reuniting cats know, one pair of big, round eyes had seen everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Each chapter will switch POV**. **It's Crowfeather's point of view this time**

Rustling leaves interrupted them.

"Who's there?" Crowfeather's voice rang out. He smelled the air. "Oh no," he whispered.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked. She could not scent any thing other than the moorland on the other side of the trees.

"Breezepaw! Is that you?" Crowfeather walked towards a clump of bracken. He bent down and picked up a lump of fur by the scruff. Going back to where he was originally standing, he relesed his son and set him on the ground. "How long have you been hidden there!" he scolded.

"How long have you been seeing that piece of crow-food eating fox dung!?" Breezepaw retorted.

"Watch it! I may not be your mentor but I AM your father and I can still punish you!"

"How would you explain that to Onestar and Whitetail! I know how I would! 'Sorry but I had to punish my son for over hearing me say "I love you" to a MEDICINE CAT from ANOTHER CLAN!'"

"Breezepaw, I don't want you to say ANYTHING about this to ANY cat!**Especially **your mother! Understood?"

"Whatever." Breezepaw stalked off.

Once he was out of earshot, Crowfeather mewed to Leafpool, "I don't know where he gets that temper or attitude."

"I think I know. I can remember a dark gray Windclan apprentice that had a nasty temper. In fact, he's standing right here." her voice purred with amusement.

Her laughter may have calmed him down a bit but he was still worried. What would happen if Breezepaw let something slip?

"I should get going now. My clan is probably looking for me by now." Leafpool said.

"Okay then. Can you meet me here same time tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye." They touched noses once more then Leafpool crossed the stream. Crowfeather saw her give her self a good wash before disappearing through the trees.

Crowfeather started back towards camp. He stopped and thought for a moment. _I don't want to go back just yet._ He was mostly afraid Breezepaw had spread word about his feelings for Leafpool. He took a detour and padded towards the lake. Standing on the edge of a small cliff, he watched the tide ebb and flow. Worries ran through his head like monsters on a thunderpath.

_Nightcloud won't find out!_

**Unless Breezepaw tells her!**

_He won't! He's my son too!_

**HE could think less of me now!**

_That wouldn't matter, I'm still his father!_

**It might!**

Annoyed with himself, Crowfeather walked to camp. His tail drooped with exaustment. He had been leading the dawn patrol and hadn't eaten before they left. Now, it was well past sunhigh!

Coming to the entrance of the camp, he saw that Nightcloud and Breezepaw were waiting for him.

"Where have you been!" exclaimed the she-cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say thank you to all the reviewers! Leafpool's Point of view ******

Gathering the watermint she was supposed to, Leafpool raced back to Thunderclan camp.

_Crowfeather loves me!_ She thought happily. She felt the same as she did the first time he told her he loved her. Dropping her pace to a slow trot, she began to think. _I'm not just that part time medicine cat I was before .I have to take care of my clan and teach my own apprentice. _She came to a stop._ Does he even love me as much as he loved Feathertail?_

"Leafpool!" a voice called out to her snapping her out of her thoughts. It was Sorreltail. "Where were you!? Jaypaw woke up and scented that you had left long before!"

Letting go of the herb bundle in her mouth, she replied,"Er… I was, um, just looking for watermint. I guess it's a little harder to find than I thought!"

Sorreltail looked over her friend with a suspicious look, knowing she was hiding something.

"Okay then," Sorreltail replied stiffly. "Let's go back. Every cat was looking for you." She turned and led the way back to camp.

_I hope she doesn't figure it out! _Leafpool thought desperately. She wanted the secret to stay between her and Crowfeather only, with the exception of Breezepaw of course.

Back at camp, Leafpool had to try her hardest to keep her mind on her duties. Even Jaypaw could see that something was troubling her,

"Are you going to mope around all day!?" he complained.

"I'm not moping!" she snapped. She had just been trying hard to concentrate on her work instead of Crowfeather. Although, it did not work very well. Her mind kept drifting back to the first night he told her he loved her. He saved her from falling over a cliff above Thunderclan's camp.

"I can tell what you're thinking," Jaypaw mewed. Fear crept up Leafpool's spine. _So much for keeping it a secret._ "You are thinking about Crowfeather, aren't you? But you're a medicine cat! You aren't allowed to fall in love with a cat let alone one from another clan!"

"How would you know if I felt like that? He's just a friend, Jaypaw. I feel nothing more than friendship towards him!" Leafpool hissed.

"I'm SO sure!" Jaypaw retorted.

"Look," Leafpool's voice softened. She knew yelling at Jaypaw would not help as it had did for Breezepaw. "Please promise me you will not tell any cat."

"Not even Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw?" Jaypaw questioned.

"No!"

"What about–"

"No one Jaypaw, I mean it." Leafpool stated flatly.

"Fine."

Leafpool walked into the shadows of the den. How safe is it to trust Jaypaw?


	4. Chapter 4

**Crowfeather's PoV**

"I said, where have you been, Crowfeather?" demanded Nightcloud.

"I w-w-was standing by the lake. I w-wanted to catch some fish. I thought maybe the clan would like a different kind of prey.

"Oh really?" she asked suspiciously. Crowfeather nodded dumbly. "Then why, may I ask, do you smell of woodland and Thunderclan?" she questioned. Crowfeather had no answer. He had been foolish not to wash away Leafpool's scent. Hopefully Nightcloud hadn't distinguished her's over any other Thunder clan cat. Suddenly an answer to Nightcloud's previous question came.

"I was chasing a rabbit and it ran into Thunderclan territory. I guess I bumped into a few scent markers along the way without noticing. Thankfully no cat saw me cross the border," he answered rather quickly.

"For some strange reason, I feel I can't believe you. I don't know what's been going on Crowfeather, but lately, something or some one has been on your mind. And I will find out what it is." Nightcloud stalked off into the warriors den.

Crowfeather turned to Breezepaw who had remained silent during the whole thing. He narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't tell her did you!?" he hissed.

"Of course not! You told me not to and I said I wouldn't! Don't you trust me!?"

"Yes I trust you!" Crowfeather knew he had given less credit to Breezepaw than he deserved. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Breezepaw muttered walking away.

Crowfeather walked to the warriors den and realized that Nightcloud wasn't sleeping in her usual spot. Sighing he curled up in a corner by himself.

_Do I still like Nightcloud? Will she ever trust me again? Does Leafpool mean more to me than Nightcloud does?_

Drifting into sleep his last thought was, _I can't wait to see Leafpool tomorrow!_

With the rising light of dawn hitting his face, Crowfeather woke up. He washed his fur and walked out of camp unseen. He ran up and down the hills of the moorland until he came to the line of trees. Padding towards the edge of the stream, he recognized Leafpool's sweet scent.

"Leafpool!" he exclaimed. "You're here!" Crowfeather crossed the stream as though nothing was there at all.

"Of course I'm here. Any chance I get to spend with you, you know I'll be there," she whispered, pressing her muzzle against his.

A purr of happiness rose from Crowfeather's throat. Leafpool broke away.

Startled, Crowfeather asked, "What's the matter Leafpool?"

"I have to tell you something," she began. "Jaypaw knows!" she announced.

"What! How?"

"He guessed it! I'm so sorry Crowfeather. I made him promise that he wouldn't tell. I know he won't! Please don't be mad!" she pleaded.

"I could never be mad at you." He murmured.

"I love you, Crowfeather." She mewed softly.

He could here cats approaching.

"Here comes a patrol. I must go!"

"Bye!"

"Good-bye!"

Bounding through the trees, he crossed the stream once more. Once he was in Windclan territory, he gave himself a thorough wash before staring to hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry that last chapter kind of sucked, but this one is going to be better! I hope. :) **

Leafpool stared after the lean, dark gray warrior. Three sets of pawsteps approached her. Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Squirrelflight appeared though the trees.

"Hello Leafpool!" Brightheart mewed. "What brings you here? I thought you already collected the watermint."

"I did. I just thought I'd hunt for a while." Leafpool lied. She glanced at Squirrelflight. Her glare pinned Leafpool's paws to the ground.

"Okay. Good luck!" Brightheart lead the patrol passed her. Only Thornclaw followed. Squirrelflight stayed behind.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm hunting."

"You're lying Leafpool, I know it."

"No, I'm not!"

"Sometimes I don't get why you do it but there has to be a reason why you lie to me."

"I'd tell you but you'd accuse me of lying again!" Leafpool hissed.

"Are you coming Squirrelflight?" Brightheart called though the trees.

"I'll be right there!" she replied. Squirrelflight looked at Leafpool with a last glance and ran to catch up with the others.

Leafpool shook her head. She smelled the air and pricked her ears. _A mouse!_ She crouched into a hunting position. She was as still as the calm air around her. The brown little creature poked its nose out of the undergrowth. She pounced and gave it a swift bite to the neck. Leafpool did this four more times. Satisfied with her last kill, she trotted back to camp with the prey clamped down in her jaws.

She entered the prickly thorn barrier and dropped her prey on the prey pile.

"Leafpool?" Jaypaw called through the bramble screen of the medicine cat's den. "I finished sorting all the herbs. What do I do with the damaged ones?"

"Take him out of camp and burry them."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes." She entered her den and wrapped every damaged herb carefully in a leaf. "There you go." She pushed the bundle towards him with her paw.

Jaypaw grabbed it and carried it out of camp.

Leafpool looked at her supplies. She had plenty of everything now that newleaf had arrived. Everything around camp seemed quiet. No sick or injured cats. No herbs to be collected. It would have been good, but there was only on problem. _I don't have an excuse to see Crowfeather now! _she panicked. What would she say if a patrol had caught her near the Windclan border? She couldn't explain herself then. _I have to find another way to talk to him. Gatherings? Possibly._

"Leafpool," a voice mewed. It was Lionpaw.

"Come in." she called. Lionpaw had a piece of fresh- kill with him.

"Ashfur told me to bring this to you." He dropped it at her paws.

"Well thank you! I _am_ hungry. Tell Ashfur I said thank you to him as well!" she mewed gratefully.

Lionpaw dipped his head an backed out of the den. Leafpool lied down and began to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowfeather positioned himself into a hunter's crouch. He spotted a rabbit. He was just about to pounce when a loud yowl scared it off

"Why the hell are you by the freaking' Thunderclan border again!?" screeched Nightcloud.

Crowfeather stood back up

"Well, I was hunting until you came and scared off all the prey from here to the old territories!" he retorted.

"You shouldn't even be over here!"

"Where should I be?"

"Somewhere where you're mind isn't clouded with thoughts of a Thunderclan she-cat!"

Crowfeather stood in shocked silence.

"How did you–" he began but his words were cut off by Nightcloud's.

"I've seen the way you look over at the Thunderclan territory, whishing you were there! Every time you come back from any kind of patrol, the rest of the cats have come back before you!" she snarled. "I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong. And when I found out who that slut is, I'll shred her pelt like dry leaves!"

Nightcloud walked away with her tail in the air. Any cat could have thought she was perfectly fine but the expression of sorrow in her eyes betrayed that assumption.

_A few quarter moons later…_

After that disastrous fight, Crowfeather only spoke with Leafpool twice. Each time she said a quick "good-bye" when ever the slightest twig cracked or leaf rustled. Nightcloud hadn't spoken with him, except for when Breezepaw was around. She had kept a close watch on him.

_Tonight is the full moon! I hope I get to go! Leafpool better be there._ Crowfeather padded up to Onestar who had been talking to his deputy, Crowfeather's mother, Ashfoot.

"Excuse me, but, Onestar, which cats are going to the Gathering tonight?" Crowfeather asked.

"Ashfoot, Barkface, Krestlepaw, you, Heatherpaw, Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, and I are all going."

_Yes! _Crowfeather thought._ I can talk to Leafpool tonight!_

"Would you mind telling them to get ready? We'll be leaving and they need to be well rested." Onestar mewed.

"Sure!" Crowfeather agreed. He dipped his head to Onestar and Ashfoot. He bounded off to tell the cats to rest then ran to his nest in the warrior's den and began to sleep himself. Leafpool wound her way into his mind.

"Is everyone here?" Onestar called to the cats going to the Gathering. "Good. Let's go." He led the cats to the Gathering Place. Crowfeather followed behind Onestar, trying not to show the absolute joy he felt that he would be seeing Leafpool.

"Thunderclan has already past us." Onestar mewed informatively. Crowfeather smelled the air. He too smelled Thunderclan. Smelling harder, he recognized Leafpool's scent, but some thing was different about it. He pushed the thought aside as they approached the Tree Bridge. Onestar was the first cat to jump on to the bridge. Crowfeather leaped on after him. He grasped on with his claws, finding his balance. He padded confidently on the fallen tree. Reaching the end, he jumped of gracefully.

Crowfeather looked around the clearing. He was looking for the familiar light brown tabby pelt he had grown fond of.

"Crowfeather!" a hiss came from the shadows of the trees next to him. He recognized the amber eyes he wanted to stare in forever. He walked into the shadows to meet Leafpool.

"Leafpool! I've missed you so much!" he started. Then he saw the look of worry in her eyes that made him stop. "What's wrong Leafpool? Is everything all right?"

"I don't know! Oh, how can I put this…" she trailed off.

_Is she going to say we're over? _He wondered.

"I don't know if it is good news or bad news! I don't know if it will make you upset or happy. You might not even love me anymore." She mewed desperately.

"I'd love you no matter what, Leafpool. Whatever it is I'll always love you! You should know that." He replied softly.

"Okay, umm…Crowfeather…I-I'm expecting kits!" Leafpool flinched.

Crowfeather stared at Leafpool in surprise. _That's why her scent was different! She's pregnant!_

"They are mine aren't they?" he asked. Leafpool looked at Crowfeather. He could tell she was relieved that he wasn't angry.

"Of course you stupid furball!" she purred flicking his ears with her tail. "But what should I do? I'm not allowed to have kits!"

Crowfeather thought for a bit.

"You could give the kits to me. I'll say I found them wondering." He said thoughtfully.

"Do I have to give them to you right away?"

"It would be best. Don't you think so?"

Leafpool looked at Crowfeather with sadden eyes.

"I suppose so. Would you tell them I'm their mother?"

"Eventually. I'll tell the whenever you want me to." He told her.

"I'm so glad I have you Crowfeather!" She pressed her flank against Crowfeather. He licked her cheek.

"We meet beneath Silverpelt commanded by the truce of the full moon." A leader yowled.

"We'd better get back to our own clans." Crowfeather whispered in Leafpool's ear.

"You're right. Good-bye Crowfeather." She touched noses with him, slipped out of the shadows, and sat by the other Medicine Cats. Crowfeather stayed by the trees only hidden a little by the tree cover but his dark pelt made him seem almost invisible.

_I'm going to be a father to Leafpool's kits!_

**A/n: Thanks to Spottedstar whose brilliant idea is going to make this story great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took so long! I've had so much homework, but after the 14****th**** I should be able to update sooner! **

Blackstar was wrapping up the Gathering. Leafpool looked up at Great Oak. She was feeling every emotion all at once. She was happy, sad, excited, nervous, joyful, jealous, but mostly she felt loved. With kits and a mate, Leafpool felt like the luckiest she-cat in all of the Clans.

She was so lost in though that she hadn't noticed cats getting ready to leave. She searched for her sister, Squirrelflight, who was most likely near Brambleclaw. He and Squirrelflight had a special feeling between them since she was an apprentice. Leafpool was glad her sister didn't have to go through the pain of giving up her kits.

"Hey Leafpool!" Squirrelflight called "where were you?"

Leafpool turned to see that Squirrelflight had been looking for her as well.

"I wanted to walk around the island for a while." she replied smoothly. "It's a beautiful night. I thought I'd just take a walk beneath Silverpelt."

"Were you listening to the Gathering?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yeah, I turned back as soon as I heard Leopardstar call the meeting to a start."

"Well, come on then, we don't want to be left behind." Squirrelflight mewed. Leafpool looked and saw that half of Thunderclan had already climbed on to Tree Bridge. They both raced to catch up to Thunderclan. They leaped onto the dead tree, their paws beating against the trunk like rain drops on the open moorland. Squirrelflight, who was ahead of Leafpool, reached the end and jumped of elegantly compared to the speed she was running at. Leafpool, however, jumped, landed, and stumbled to the ground. She got up instantly. Squirrelflight bounded to her.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

"I'm okay." Leafpool murmured. _Have I hurt the kits? _She wondered worriedly. Squirrelflight looked at her with concern so deep, Leafpool wondered if she had guessed she was expecting kits. "Really, I'm okay." She mewed.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "There seems to be something troubling you."

Leafpool gathered up all her strength and started to walk off. "I'm fine. I'm just great," but that was a lie. She felt uneasy. How could she watch out for her kits and her clan all at the same time? She shook the thought off. "Come on, let's go." They raced to camp as if they were young apprentices.

Back at camp Leafpool found that Jaypaw was already sleeping. She watched the apprentice's body rise and fall with each breath. She remembered how peaceful it was when she was an apprentice, at least for the first few moons, before the destruction of the forest began. Prey had been plentiful until then. After the twolegs came, the y had been lucky to catch even the smallest mouse. If Leafpool had been expecting kits then, every cat in the forest would suspect something odd with the medicine cat and her expanding belly. Now, it was newleaf, the prey was running, and she could blame it on too much fresh-kill.

Sleep washed over her like the crashing waves of the sun-drown-place when she settled down to sleep in her nest of soft moss.

Leafpool awoke to sunlight streaming through the brambles that hung as the entrance to her den. She soon realized that that was only a part of what woke her up. A gray paw was prodding her side.

"What is it, Jaypaw?" she asked sleepily.

"Something is wrong with you," he stated flatly. Leafpool stared straight into his unseeing eyes.

"What, in the name of StarClan, would make you say that?" she asked, shocked.

Jaypaw scented the air. "Your scent… it smells different."

"You must be imagining things. I'm perfectly fine." She mewed.

Jaypaw shook his head and started to exit the den. "I'm going to check the elders for ticks." Leafpool heard him murmur as he left, "I _know_ something's weird about that smell!"

Leafpool stared after him. The only pregnant cat he ever scented was Ferncloud in the nursery. Obviously, he had not remembered the scent well enough to place it on her.

She turned around to check on her herb store when she heard pawsteps coming into her den. At first she had thought that it was Jaypaw coming back for mouse bile. Leafpool turned back around and saw Squirrelflight.

"What's the matter, Squirrelflight?" Leafpool asked her sister.

Squirrelflight hesitated a bit then cautiously said, "I-I know you're having kits."

**A/n: Again I'm REALLY sorry this took so long. I'm thinking of adding a LionxHeather pairing on the side. Please vote if you think I should or shouldn't. **


	8. Chapter 8

Crowfeather was out hunting. He pricked his to listen for any sign of prey. Everything was quiet and still. Suddenly, a shrill yowl pierced through the quiet air. Crowfeather raced in the direction the cry came from. _Thunderclan!_ He ran faster, worried Leafpool or one of her clanmates was terribly hurt. He ran through the stream border, slashing water wildly as he crossed.

Not too far into the territory laid a light brown tabby queen. The kitting had gone horribly wrong! A pool of blood was spilling from the she-cat. Crowfeather crouched beside Leafpool. He started to lick her as if trying to revive her from the fate that was slowly killing her.

"You'll be alright! I'm here. Please don't leave me!" he begged.

"It's too late Crowfeather. StarClan is calling. Just take care of our kits," she whispered. Crowfeather saw that two little bundles were curled up beside Leafpool, barely alive.

"No! You can't leave! The kits need you! _I_ need you! You can't leave me too!"

"I will always be with you, I promise." Crowfeather stared at Leafpool, shocked. Feathertail had said the exact same thing. Leafpool looked over her kits one last time, and then closed her eyes.

"Crowfeather wake up!"

Crowfeather blinked. He was in the warriors den. _It was all a dream! Praise StarClan!_

"Come on Crowfeather! You promised to take me hunting today!" Heatherpaw stood over him, blocking the early morning light.

"Okay, let's go. Even if it is _really_ early. I bet the dawn patrol hasn't even left yet!" he joked. His apprentice laughed. "So….. where do you want to hunt?" he asked.

"The border with ThunderClan is a great place for prey!" the light brown apprentice exclaimed. Crowfeather looked at Heatherpaw suspiciously.

"You wouldn't be planning on meeting a certain ThunderClan apprentice by the name of Lionpaw there, would you?" he asked. Heatherpaw's eyes were round with disbelief. Quickly, she regained her composure.

"Of course not!" There is just more prey among the small stretch of trees like mice, voles, and shrews. I wouldn't ever go near there unless I was hunting or a battle broke out between the clans!" she mewed hotly. Crowfeather looked over her expression once more.

"Okay…Come on the n."

"Race you!" Heatherpaw ran ahead. Crowfeather stood for a moment giving her a head start, the raced after her.They ran side-by-side until they saw the trees. They began to slow down, careful not scare away any prey. Heatherpaw crept silently into the trees. Crowfeather followed.

He spotted a mouse. He crouched down and began to stalk it. Not being so used to so much undergrowth, he stepped on a twig. I the same moment, he heard a faint hiss call, "Heatherpaw!"

Crowfeather hid behind a bush. He heard the whispers of two apprentices. One was of course Heatherpaw. The other was the one and only, Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw, you must leave! Crowfeather is already guessing about you and me!"

"And Ashfur notices when I slip off on patrols to come and see you, but I don't care! I just need to see you! I really like you Heatherpaw."

"I like you too, but …"

"I know, I know, the warrior code is against us!"

"That is why we have to stop! Don't you see Lionpaw? Our loyalties can't be divided."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I-I think I love you, Heatherpaw." Heatherpaw gasped.

"I think I might love you too."

Crowfeather had heard enough. He stood up making himself viewable. Heatherpaw turned her head to look at him. Lionpaw followed her gaze, his eyes wide with horror as he met Crowfeather's hard stare.

"H-Hello Crowfeather." Heatherpaw mewed weakly.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he exclaimed.

"It's not what you think, Crowfeather." piped up Lionpaw. "We were just discussing fighting tactics." Crowfeather glared at the young apprentice through narrowed eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I heard everything! You are only apprentices! You can't be in love!"

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do! You're not my mentor or even in my Clan!"

"You _are _in my territory. I even have the right to attack you for trespassing." Lionpaw was about to say something but thought better of it. "I suggest you leave now," Crowfeather mewed more quietly, "I need to have a word wit my apprentice.

Lionpaw glared at Crowfeather and gave Heatherpaw a sympathetic glance. He turned around and walked back to ThunderClan.

Crowfeather turned to face his apprentice. "Let's go a little walk." He started to pad off with Heatherpaw by his side.

"We weren't doing anything wrong." she whispered.

"Just now you were breaking two of the rules in the warrior code!"

"You wouldn't understand, Crowfeather! You've never had this problem! You only ever loved Nightcloud." Heatherpaw looked at her paws with embarrassment.

Crowfeather sighed and stopped walking. "If I tell you something you'll have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise." Heatherpaw vowed.

"Many moons ago, six cats traveled to the sun-drown-place. To listen to what Midnight told them. I was one of those cats.

"On that journey I fell in love with a beautiful, gray, RiverClan she-cat named Feathertail. Unfortunately she died saving my life and many others.

"When the Clans came to live around the lake, I loved another cat. One day we decided to run away with each other. We came back, though. After that we agreed not to see each other anymore. It was hard but we had to do it for the good of our clans."_ And now she's having my kits because we couldn't stay away from each other, _he added silently.

Heatherpaw looked at him in awe through her heather colored eyes. "Who's the other she-cat?" she asked innocently.

"That, I can't tell you." He mewed briskly.

"Why not? You told me about Feathertail."

"Feathertail has passed on," Crowfeather's eyes clouded with grief as he spoke about the she-cat, "the other cat has not."

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"I don't want you to see Lionpaw anymore, got it?"

She glanced at her paws again. "But-"

"Okay…how 'bout if you don't let me see you with him?"

"Oh! Thank you! Crowfeather, you're the best!" She pressed her muzzle to his flank.

"Although, if you're feelings get hurt you can't complain."

"I can take care of my self," she said.

_I sure hope so._


	9. Chapter 9

**Leafpool's PoV!!**

Leafpool stared at Squirrelflight, wide-eyed with horror. _How could she have known!? I did all I could! There is no possible way she could have known! _Suddenly feeling very shameful, Leafpool looked at her paws, unable to meet her sister's burning gaze.

"H-how-" Leafpool stared, but Squirrelflight cut her off.

"You should know, Leafpool. There has always been a connection between us. Remember that journey I took to the sun-drown- place? I could tell how you were doing. I'm sure you could do the same. At the Gathering you were missing. As was another particular WindClan cat. I could hardly tell your feelings apart because they were so mixed! And even thought the rest of the clan believes it, I know you would never eat _that_ much fresh-kill!" Squirrelflight laughed at her own comment.

Leafpool looked up. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not! But, you're probably going to have a hard time keeping kits from the Clan. Although, knowing you, you already have a plan don't you?" Squirrelflight's well-know mischievous laugh began to chuckle out.

"Well, yes. Crowfeather going to take them and…"

"You're going to let him take your kits!?"

"They're his kits too!" Leafpool snapped.

"I'm sorry, Leafpool. It's just that, well, Crowfeather still seems to be the same grouchy furball that I met on the journey to the sun-drown-place. And you're my sister Leafpool. I want to look out for you. If you give all you kits to Crowfeather, you won't see them as often as you should! I know if I were you, I'd be terrified!" Squirrelflight sighed and started again, "Can't you try to keep at least one kit with you?" she asked.

Leafpool shook her head.

"What would the Clan say? It's been more than two moons since the badger attach which was supposed to be our last meeting!"

"I could say I found just _one_ kit wondering by the border with WindClan. With the _other_ kits already in WindClan because this one broke away from the group, it wouldn't look _too_ suspicious." Squirrelflight suggested.

"What if they all look like me? Then it wouldn't work! What if they all looked like Crowfeather? Then that _really_ wouldn't work! And it they are a mix of the both of us, oh Squirrelflight, what have I done!? I broke the Warrior Code! Worst of all, I now have to watch my kits grow up without me!" Leafpool sat down. Her eyes reflected the misery, loneliness, and sorrow she felt.

"We can work some thing out! Don't worry, Leafpool! I promise I'll find a way!"

Leafpool flicked her tail silence. Both she-cats turned toward the entrance to the medicine cat's den. Pawsteps came closer to them. The brambles guarding the entrance to the den moved aside as a broad-shouldered, dark brown, tabby tom entered.

"I thought I'd find Squirrelflight in here." Brambleclaw mewed. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" he asked his mate.

"Yes, I'll go." Squirrelflight answered. "I'll come back later, Leafpool."

"Watching them go, Leafpool felt lonelier than ever. Squirrelflight's company had helped.

_She promised to find a way. I _know_ she can! Then I'll have a family of my own!_

"No ticks on the elders. I even took them fresh-kill. Any thing else I can do?" Jaypaw's voice shook her away from her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed her apprentice come in. _I can't forget, I may almost be a mother but I'm still ThunderClan's medicine cat!_

"Everything's fine. Why don't you get a mouse from the prey pile for yourself?"

"Alright," he agreed.

"I'll go look for herbs while you can rest."

"Great!"

Leafpool slipped out of camp unnoticed. The green trees blocked out most of the sun, leaving ThunderClan territory in a slight shadow.

She padded towards the glittering lake. It was a clear blue that seemed to catch every sunbeam. She got closer to the water's edge, feeling the breeze that was carried over from RiverClan's territory. The breezed changed direction. WindClan's scent was drifting over to her instead. One scent stood out the most.

_Crowfeather!_

Leafpool hid herself among the trees, unwilling to be seen by any WindClan cat other than Crowfeather. She edged closer to the border. A voice got clearer the closer she got.

"Now, this time tell me the truth. Why must you _always_ need to come hunt, or patrol, or do EVERYTHING by the ThunderClan border!?"

_Oh no! Nightcloud!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Here's the moment almost all of you have been waiting for!**

"I told you! It's just a coincidence that you only ever notice when I patrol this border! Did you notice yesterday when I led a hunting patrol by the RiverClan border? No, I didn't think so. You're just being paranoid, Nightcloud!" Crowfeather growled. He and Nightcloud were standing a few fox lengths from the border with ThunderClan. It was a surprise that no cat had heard their argument. If any cat had, they probably hadn't been paying attention to the words being said.

Nightcloud fur began to bristle. "You know as well as I do, Crowfeather, that that is a load of fox dung!" she whispered darkly. "You've been meeting someone here. I bet it's that medicine cat, Leafpool." She spat out the words like venom. "We both know she still likes you."

A twig snapped at the edge of the border. Crowfeather smelled the air, trying to distinguish a scent from the eavesdropper.

"Who's there?" Nightcloud called, her voice rang though the moor. Almost immediately, Crowfeather recognized _her_ scent.

_You mouse brain Leafpool! Couldn't you have waited or at least watched where you stepped!_ He scolded silently.

"Come out! I heard you and I know you're there!" Nightcloud yowled. Crowfeather rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you really think an intruder would come out if you asked them to?"

Crowfeather saw a figure retreat back into the darker shadows. But as a strong breeze parted the leaves of the trees, a gleaming ray of sunlight hit Leafpool's light brown fur. This did not go unnoticed by Nightcloud.

"It _is_ Leafpool! I knew it!" she said more to herself than aloud. "Come out! I already know you're there and who you are!"

Having already been caught, Crowfeather figured, Leafpool had given up trying to hide. She crept shyly out of the trees.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" demanded the black she-cat. Crowfeather rolled his eyes at her again.

"Well that's obvious, isn't it?" he retorted. "You told her to come out and the only way she could do that is if she comes on to our territory."

Nightcloud turned her head sharply to Crowfeather. "Why, do you think, she would be so close to the border anyway?" She questioned.

"I was looking for watermint," Leafpool spoke up, "it grows best by the stream. I –I was just about to leave when a twig snapped." She explained.

"Oh, really," Nightcloud said disbelievingly. "Then where is your supply of herbs?"

Leafpool's tail twitched. She glanced at Crowfeather. He could only hope that she could come up with something believable.

"It fell in the steam when you shouted. You startled me. There's no point in trying to get them from the stream now. It'll be damaged."

Nightcloud sunk her claws into the ground. "Look, I know you have been seeing each other. There's no point in hiding it. If you stop now, I won't tell the clan…just yet at least. But if I get even the slightest hint that you've kept this going, I won't tell just WindClan or ThunderClan, I'll tell all four Clans at the Gathering." Nightcloud stared intensely at Leafpool, is if daring her to challenge her back.

Nightcloud stalked off with her tail high in the air, not even turning around to make sure either of them left the scene. Crowfeather turned to Leafpool.

"You don't think she'll really tell every Clan at the Gathering do you?" Leafpool asked. Her voice echoed the same worry that ran through his mind.

Crowfeather shook his head. "She might. Pray to StarClan she doesn't."

"StarClan might be on her side."

It's alright; we can get though this together." Crowfeather promised. "We probably shouldn't stay in the open area too long." Crowfeather lead Leafpool to the shelter of the trees.

"I need to tell you something." Leafpool began.

Crowfeather gazed in to her amber eyes. "What is it? Are you okay? What about the kits? Are they okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I-We are fine. It's Squirrelflight. She knows now!" Crowfeather looked relived.

"But you and the kits are okay, right?"

Leafpool could have laughed. "Yes, we're fine!"

Crowfeather just replayed the moment in his mind.

"Squirrelflight won't tell anyone will she?"

"No, of course not. She's trying to come up with a plan to keep at least one kit in ThunderClan."

Crowfeather pressed his muzzle to hers. "That would be great for you!"

Leafpool purred. "Yes, it would be nice. Although, they would never know who's their mother or father." she mewed sadly.

"You can still see the kit everyday. Even while it's in the nursery, while you take the foster mother borage." he pointed out.

"I am really glad I have you with me, Crowfeather." Leafpool touched her nose to his. " I should go now. See you at the Gathering!" she mewed brightly.

"Bye." Crowfeather said as he watched her disappear through the trees.

**A/n: Yeah, I know that wasn't the best way to end this chapter but, oh well. Thank you to all my reviewers! You're awesome!!! SO sorry this took so long! I've been going to work with my mom. I'll do my best to get chapters out sooner!!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Here comes another Gathering!

A few quarter moons after the confrontation with Nightcloud, a Gathering was approaching fast.

"Jaypaw," the Thunderclan Medicine cat said, approaching her apprentice in the dusky clearing of the ThunderClan camp. Although sightless, the dark, young cat looked straight at Leafpool. "I've talked to Firestar and he says that you can come to the Gathering tonight."

"Finally!" Jaypaw said in an exasperated tone.

"It's an honor to go to the gather Jaypaw not a right!" Leafpool sighed.

"I know. Are Lionpaw and Hollypaw going too?" He asked.

"Yes they are. Can you tell them? The might already-"Jaypaw bounded off to the apprentices' den before she could finish. Leafpool padded back to her own den. Before she could even reach the pile of herbs she had collected the day before, Squirrelflight rushed through the bramble screen.

"I've got it! I've got! Leafpool! I-I've got an idea of how to keep-" Leafpool silenced her sister by flicking her tail over Squirrelflight's mouth.

"Do you want the whole clan to know I'm having kits!?" She hissed angrily. Squirrelflight shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, but incase you didn't hear me, I've got an idea of how to keep your kits in the clan!"

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Yes! I mentioned it before, but I've gone over it so many times! There's no flaw in it at all! You'll probably think it's too simple but it's _really_ a good idea!" Leafpool looked uncertain.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, when you have your kits, you-" Squirrelflight's voice was lost in the sound of Firestar's loud yowl. "He must be calling the cats that are going to the Gathering. Are you going?" the ginger warrior asked.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Not this time."

"Don't worry Squirrelflight, I'll tell you all about it."

Squirrelflight yawned. "You're going to have to wake me up then. I'm tired. See you later Leafpool." Squirrelflight exited the den and padded across the clearing to the warriors den.

The moon started to rise as Leafpool stepped out into the clearing. She hadn't seen Crowfeather since the day of Nightcloud's threat. Every time she tried to catch his scent by the border, it would be the same stale scent. She hoped to see him at the Gathering.

"Is everybody here?" Firestar called from atop Highledge. Jaypaw and his siblings were among the cats waiting to go to the Gathering. The three of them were talking excitedly. Even Jaypaw seemed less grumpy than usual.

Firestar led the way through the thorn barrier of ThunderClan's camp.

The moonlight shone brilliantly through the forest trees. It illuminated every blade of grass, tree, and shrub.

"Leafpool!" an almost inaudible hiss came from a bush. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one followed, Leafpool carefully padded towards the place where the voice came from. When she peered around a bush, she spotted the dark gray pelt she longed to see.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you some how!"

Leafpool's jaw dropped. "You're not going to the Gathering? You always go!"

Crowfeather sighed. "Yes, well, Nightcloud made sure I wouldn't be able to go. You know she doesn't want me to see you."

"So she thinks you won't find a way to do what you are not supposed to. I guess she doesn't remember you running away from you're clan twice. Once for StarClan and once for, well, me."

Crowfeather laughed. "I guess not." He looked towards the stream the marked the border between their Clans. "What she doesn't know is that I'm setting a bad example for my apprentice."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, I'm not the only one in Windclan breaking the warrior code." Crowfeather said sheepishly.

"Heatherpaw's been seeing a cat from ThunderClan, too? You didn't even think about telling Onestar!?"

"Yes I thought about it but I didn't because then I'd just be a hypocrite, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"It's alright. But at least she's doing better than I was. She can keep her mind on hunting. I couldn't even remember how to catch a rabbit."

Leafpool looked around.

"Crowfeather I should get going now. Someone might miss me at the Gathering." Leafpool touched her nose to his. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye"

As she walked to the Tree Bridge, Leafpool looked back. Crowfeather stood in the same spot in deep thought. After a few heartbeats, he headed towards the border. Leafpool turned back and sprinted to the gathering. She couldn't wait until it was over so she could here Squirrelflight's plan.

A/n: I am SO sorry this took long. I REALLY hate middle school. And now I play for TWO volleyball teams. I STILL have history homework to due that's due tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

Crowfeather padded out of the sheltering trees towards his camp. The full moon illuminated the moorland. It looked more peaceful than ever.

Although he was more than several fox lengths away, he could see the camp clearly. A few cats had stayed from the Gathering his apprentice, Heatherpaw, was among those who stayed. He spotted her talking to Harepaw. Crowfeather drew nearer to the two apprentices. Heatherpaw's ears pricked as Crowfeather came closer. She turned her head to look at him.

"Hi Crowfeather!" she exclaimed.

Crowfeather sighed, he knew that she was about to ask for something. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could go hunting."

"Is Harepaw going to go with you?" he asked.

"Uh…. no. You let me and Breezepaw continue a patrol by our selves for a while! But then he turned around and I went on by my self."

"You had some cat walking with you for awhile though! So either you bring Harepaw along or I go with you."

"I kind of wanted to just go hunting by myself." Heatherpaw said disappointedly. Crowfeather leaned in to speak so only she could hear.

"Lionpaw is at the Gathering. You won't find him hunting alone by the border."

Heatherpaw's mouth hung open. "But- how- why-?"

Crowfeather gave a look of amazement. "Is my apprentice actually at loss for words?"

"No!" Lowering her voice she added, "It's just- How did you know I was planning on seeing Lionpaw?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

Crowfeather sighed. "I know all the excuses, Heatherpaw. I told you before; I loved another cat from a different clan once. I used so many excuses I can't even try to count them!" Crowfeather whispered. He did not want Harepaw to hear this.

"Oh, alright then. I'm still going for a walk." Raising her voice again, she turned to Harepaw. "Do want to go with me?" Heatherpaw asked him.

"Sure! Let me tell Tornear. I'll be right back." Harepaw raced to his mentor. It seemed to Crowfeather that it was not only a Thunderclan apprentice that wanted Heatherpaw's attention.

"Crowfeather?" Harepaw questioned, shaking Crowfeather from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I- I just wanted to say thanks. Not many other mentors would let their apprentice to see cats from other clans." She said appreciatively.

"Just remember what I said. I don't want have to catch you two together again. If I do, we'd spend the next few moons not going any where near the Thunderclan border." _That would be a punishment for me, too._

"Tornear says it's fine as long as I'm not tired for training tomorrow." Harepaw said happily as he approached.

" I think that goes the same for you also, Heatherpaw." Crowfeather told her.

"We'll be back before the cats fro m the Gathering." With that, they walked away from camp. As Crowfeather watched them, he noticed Harepaw tying to walk closer to Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw, however, scooted further from him. Crowfeather laughed at this before turning around to pad to where the warriors slept.

Though his body settled, his mind kept going. He was thinking of what else, Leafpool. She was a lot bigger then the last tine he saw her. _The kits should be coming soon, no doubt, _he thought. _It's odd that no one noticed yet. _If the kits were due soon, he hoped Leafpool got that plan from Squirrelflight already. He wanted to know the plan also. _What if there is only one kit? Would it stay in Thunderclan or would it come to Windclan to be with me?_

There were so many questions he felt his head would explode! But one was worrying him most. What if Leafpool turned out to be like Silverstream? _What if Leafpool- _he stopped there.

When he was a kit in the nursery, the queens used to say how lucky they were to have survived the kitting. Then, they would tell the story of Silverstream, a beautiful Riverclan warrior who fell in love with a Thunderclan warrior, Graystripe. The story was told to keep the kits from falling for a cat from another clan. Most other kits took the morale to heart because it had happened recently to the time when Crowfeather was a kit. Obviously, it didn't have an impact on Crowfeather until now. Suddenly he was reminded of the dream from a few quarter moons before.

_No! Leafpool _will_ live! She has to!_

Some how, with this as his final thought, Crowfeather drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: WOW! I can't believe I finished! I am really sorry it took so long and it's short too! I could write several pages of excuses but I'll spare you and only give you two.**

**1)I've had a butt load of homework and projects to do for school which gave me a bad case of writers block.**

**2) Even though it's been nearly 4 months, I still have Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows fever. Sorry!**

**I'll start writing the next chapter ASAP!**


	13. Chapter 13

Leafpool, once again, was distracted at the gathering. The leaders talked but Leafpool paid no attention. Her paws itched to get back to camp.

The night was crisp and still. The leaders' voices echoed through the silence as cats from all clans looked to them. The leaders wrapped-up the meeting and Leafpool jumped to her paws eager to get back to her sister.

Clans left in groups, one-by-one. Shadowclan was the first to leave, followed by Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. She noticed Lionpaw straying behind, but didn't get a chance to see who he was waiting for. Firestar and Brambleclaw led the way back through Windclan's territory to the Thunderclan camp.

The group of Thunderclan cats reached the hollow. Leafpool walked as fast as she could without looking suspicious, to her sister Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight was still awake. Almost as if she couldn't wait either. She was lying down next to the warriors den with her eyes wide open. She stood up quickly as her sister approached.

"There you are!" Squirrelflight exclaimed as she drew closer.

"I though you were tired. You seem pretty full of energy now!"

"I rested for a little bit. I am still kind of tired though. Anyway, I was starting to think you weren't going to come back until dawn!" she laughed. "So, what happened at the Gathering?"

"Uh… I wouldn't really know too much about it."

"You weren't paying attention? That's not like you Leafpool."

"Well, I _am_ about to have kits anytime soon and I still have no idea what to do about them."

"Oh right! I have to tell you about my idea, don't I?" Squirrelflight laughed again. "I almost forgot why I was awake!"

"So what's the plan then?" Leafpool asked.

Brambleclaw and a few other warriors walked past them to get to the warrior's den.

"Maybe we should talk some where else." Squirrelflight suggested.

"That's a good idea." Leafpool agreed.

They headed off towards the entrance of the camp where Birchfall was standing guard. They went through the thorn tunnel. They found a spot under Sky oak and sat down.

"How many kits do you think you'll have?" Squirrelflight asked as soon as they settled. Leafpool thought for a moment. "Two or three, I'm not sure."

"Perfect!" Squirrelflight murmured excitedly.

Leafpool was confused. "What would that have to do with anything?"

"Not much really but it could help."

"Okay. Now, what's your idea?" Leafpool's tail waived and excitement could be seen in her eyes. She had waited for this for a while now and her kits would be here at any moment.

"Well, when you first feel your kits coming, you'll have to get out of camp immediately." Squirrelflight began. Leafpool rolled her eyes.

"I knew _that_ already!" she said.

"You have to let me finish. Once you get out of camp, you'll have to go to some part of the territory, near the border of Thunderclan and Windclan, but close the lake."

"And once the kits are born," she prompted.

"When they are, we could say that you were out collecting herbs and I was going to help you bring some back when we heard kits whining. We'll tell them that we started to lick them because they were weak. That would explain your scent on them."

"What about the colors of their pelt? How would that be explained." Leafpool questioned.

Don't worry I've got it all covered! Do you remember Daisy telling us about Floss from the horseplace?"

"Yes what about her?"

"Brambleclaw said she was gray and white. Whatever gray on their pelt they get from Crowfeather could be explained by her pelt. And then the brown they get from you, we could say we thought it could have been a rouge passing by. Maybe even Daisy would believe it so that way it wouldn't blow our cover!"

Leafpool tried to search for a problem with the plan. "Why would "Floss's" kits be in Thunderclan territory?"

"Uh…I forgot." Squirrelflight admitted shyly.

"Well that's great." Leafpool said sarcastically.

"Wait! I got it!" The ginger apprentice announced after a few seconds. "You know how Floss's kits were taken away, right?' Leafpool nodded. "We could tell the clan that we assumed that she heard about Thunderclan from Daisy or her kits and thought they would be safer here."

"I guess that would work. Don't you think that she would have dropped them off at camp if she wanted them to be safer?"

"That's when we can tell the clan that we thought she either didn't want to get lost and dropped them off by the lake or maybe she was afraid of us."

Leafpool tried to find another problem. She thought for a few moments, but couldn't think of anything. "Alright then, that sounds brilliant!" she exclaimed. "Thank you Squirrelflight. This means a lot to me." Squirrelflight pressed her side to her sister's.

'Everything will be alright," she assured her. "I'll make sure it all goes according to plan."

Both she-cats stood-up and walked back to camp. Squirrelflight was nearly asleep on her paws. Leafpool was too happy to be tired. Both were also too distracted to notice that some cat was trying to get back to camp before the sisters did. A cat that heard everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Make sure you've read chapter 13 because the plan is told more detailed in that chapter. :D**

Crowfeather was walking through the moors with his apprentice, son, and son's mentor. He was on dawn patrol. The morning was cool and clear. Whitetail led and he brought up the rear in the small group. They were to patrol by the lake and, mostly by request of Heatherpaw, the Thunderclan border. Crowfeather had no objections though. He hoped to maybe see Leafpool.

They walked along the edge of the territory near the lake and turned when they reached the little bit of woodland that was on their territory.

"We should reset the border scent markings." Whitetail commented.

"Great!" Heatherpaw exclaimed happily. She quickly noticed her mistake. "I-uh mean, the probably were starting to smell weak. It's a good idea," she explained. While the other two believed her, Crowfeather didn't for two reasons. Firstly, because he knew she had been trying to find a way to see the Thunderclan apprentice, Lionpaw. Secondly, he was the only cat in the group who knew that the scents had been renewed only the day before.

They padded into the shadowy trees and set the scent markings along the border.

"Can we hunt? I'm starving!" Breezepaw complained when they had finished.

"I suppose so. This is the dawn patrol not a hunting patrol." Crowfeather stated but Breezepaw left before he could finfish the second sentence. Heatherpaw left almost immediately after. "We should meet back here when we're done" Whitetail agreed then headed off on her own also.

Crowfeather got closer to the border. He kept his ears pricked for any sign of approaching cats. He smelled the air but only a stale scent of the Thunderclan medicine cat remained as he neared their usual meeting spot.

Crowfeather cleared his head of any thoughts of the brown tabby queen when he spotted a mouse. He dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked it very carefully, making sure he was watching where each paw fell. He was just about to pounce when-

"Psst! Crowfeather!" a ginger warrior hissed from Thunderclan's side of the border.

The mouse darted away and Crowfeather stood up from the hunting position. He looked to where the voice came from and saw Squirrelflight.

"What do you want Squirrelflight?" he asked annoyed. "I almost had a perfect catch right there!" Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

"You'll get another chance don't worry. Besides, don't you want to know what's going to happen to your kits?"

"Will you keep it down!? There are three other cats on this patrol and," he paused, "wait! What do you mean what's going to happen to them? Are they going to be alright?" he questioned.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." She answered. "Leafpool wanted me to tell you the plan so that no one will know their kits and the story to back it up. Especially since one or two will be going to Windclan depending on how many kits she has."

"Why couldn't she tell me herself?" he asked quietly, wondering if somehow he said something to offend her.

Squirrelflight noticed he sounded sad. "She's not angry with you, Crowfeather. She just needs to save her energy so when the kits come, she can get out of camp fast." she explained.

"Oh." Crowfeather breathed, relieved Leafpool wasn't mad. "How has she been collecting herbs or doing things like that?"

"She lets Jaypaw do it"

"Isn't he blind?"

"Just because he's blind doesn't mean he can't do it!" she snapped, defending her son. "He _has_ been acting strange though. Every time he's told to do something for Leafpool, she says he mutters under his breath."

Crowfeather had stopped listening and lost interest. 'What's the plan going to be?" he asked demandingly.

"Well, bossy furball, like I said before, Leafpool is going to rush out of camp when she feels the kits coming. She'll have the kits close to the border and the lake so cats can't question why some went to Thunderclan and others went to Windclan." She began to explain.

"Kit's don't come out of no where, you know."

"Of course they don't. You can tell you clan you think they're Floss's Kits" Crowfeather had a confused looked on his face. "Floss is the cat from the horseplace, remember?" Crowfeather nodded after a few moments. "Her pelt was gray and white according to Brambleclaw. Whatever brown they get from my sister, tell your clan that you think it might have been a rouge."

"What are kits from the horseplace going to be doing all the way over here?" Crowfeather asked.

"Floss's real kits were taken away from her before. She could have thought they'd be safer here."

"Couldn't 'Floss' have taken her kits straight to a camp?"

"Great Starclan!" Squirrelflight nearly shouted. "It feels like I'm telling Leafpool all over again!" You keep asking the same questions she did!"

"I wouldn't have to ask any questions at all if you would just explain properly!" the gray warrior retorted.

"Well if you gave me a chance to finish-"she let out a sigh and stopped her shouting. "You'll say you think maybe she was scared to meet us. Or you can say you think she could have been afraid to get lost any further inland. Got it?" Crowfeather nodded again.

"I've got to go now. I should be hunting." Crowfeather turned around and started to walk away

"Don't you know how to say 'bye'?" she called after him. He rolled his eyes and continued on. He prowled silently through the woodland. It only took him a few heart beats to find another mouse. This time there were no distractions when he prepared to leap. He pounced on the mouse and swiftly gave it a bite to the neck. Crowfeather sat down and devoured it quickly. He licked his lips when he finished and started to walk back to where the dawn patrol had split. Whitetail and Breezepaw were there waiting already.

"Did you see Heatherpaw?" Whitetail asked.

"No, I-"

"I'm here!" Heatherpaw mewed as she bounded towards them. "I had a bit of trouble catching something. There was a lot of twigs that kept snapping." She told them, breathlessly.

"Okay. Let's get back to camp and report to Onestar." Whitetail said. She led the way back to camp.

Crowfeather thought of Leafpool the whole way back. _She's about to have my kits. _He thought. But he still felt something nagging him. _What if Nightcloud were to find out? _He asked himself. _What if Leafpool doesn't even survive the kitting? _Crowfeather shook his head as if he had water in his ears. _No! Neither of those will happen. Starclan won't let it. Will they?_

**A/n: I think there will only be two more chapters to this story. **


	15. Chapter 15

Leafpool was lying down on her bed of moss in the Medicine cat's den. Her swollen belly looked rather large. She prayed to Starclan that no cat would notice much. She kept up the lie that she had been eating more fresh-kill that was necessary.

Jaypaw was checking on Foxkit and Icekit at the moment. He was reluctant to at first and Leafpool had to promise him that he would get first pick of whatever fresh kill was brought to them before he went.

The brambles of the entrance to the den moved as her sister, Squirrelflight came in holding two mice in her mouth.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully when she put the food down. "I saw Crowfeather on dawn patrol and told him. I also brought you and Jaypaw a mouse each." She pushed the rodents toward her.

"Thank you Squirrelflight." Leafpool mewed. Squirrelflight looked at her oddly.

"Why aren't you eating? Do you feel alright?"

Leafpool laughed. "Yes, I'm fine. I promised Jaypaw he'd have the first pick of what we got to eat in return for him going to check on Ferncloud's kits. "

"Oh. Leafpool, what are you thinking of naming your kits?"

Leafpool looked at her paws. "I won't have much say in that, will I?" she mewed sadly.

"Of course you will! You're the medicine cat. You can help Fires tar with the names." The dark ginger warrior said as she sat down beside her sister. She ran her tail along Leafpool's spine, soothingly. "You can ask Firestar to help name them. He wouldn't be suspicious since you would be the one to "find" them."

Leafpool sighed. "It would be great if I could. I just, - don't know." She looked up at her sister. "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't let you follow along with it if I didn't think it would work." She licked Leafpool's ear. "Trust me."

"I do."

The bramble screen moved again as Jaypaw entered. "Both kits are fine," he reported. He spotted the mice on the floor and picked up the plumpest one. He settled on the opposite side of the den since there were no patients.

"That's good," Leafpool said. She pulled the other mouse closer to her and started to eat. After her third bite Leafpool gaped. "Squirrelflight… it's the kits…" she whispered.

"You really _are_ having kits!" Jaypaw exclaimed. "But you're e a medicine cat! You-" Squirrelflight hushed him by slapping her tail over his mouth.

"How did you know?" Squirrelflight asked.

Leafpool groaned.

"What happened to making sure everything went according to plan? We need to get her out of here! I'll distract Ashfur. He's keeping watch on the entrance. She can't use the dirt tunnel."

Leafpool moaned.

Jaypaw started to speak faster. "Hurry! Get her out!" Jaypaw hurried off. He lured Ashfur away from the entrance.

"Leafpool, get up!"

Leafpool used all the strength she had and stood up quickly. She walked out of camp with Squirrelflight helping her. Leafpool leaned on her sister's shoulder heavily.

The lead though the trees at a steady pace. Leafpool could feel worry pulsing though her sister,

"Every…thing…will…be…fine…remember?" she told her in between gasps. Squirrelflight just shook her head.

They got closer to the lake near the border as planned. Leafpool lay on her side. Pain racked through her body. _The first kit must be coming._ She thought. She saw Jaypaw running through the forest.

"How is she?" he asked

"I don't know"

"I'm just peachy," Leafpool said sarcastically. She wanted to roll her eyes but she was in too much pain. Her body shook involuntarily while the first kit was born. Moments later the second kit arrived. Squirrelflight and Jaypaw began to lick the kits. Leafpool started to think it was over. She had two precious kits. Then, once more, her body jerked. _Three kits!_ She thought weakly. When the third kit was born, Leafpool began to lick that one. Two she-kits and one tom, she noticed. The little tom was being cared for by Squirrelflight. He was dark gray with brown flecks. One she-kit was with Jaypaw. She had a light brown tabby pelt with one gray paw. The kit that Leafpool was taking care of was gray and had on brown ear.

"They're beautiful." Leafpool murmured as she gazed lovingly at her kits. She turned her head to Jaypaw. "No body can know about this Jaypaw."

"I know! I'm not dumb!" Jaypaw remarked.

"Which kit will be going to Windclan?" Squirrelflight asked.

"What about this one?" Jaypaw asked. His tail pointed to the kit he had been licking. "It only has a little resemblance of Crowfeather." He stated. Leafpool sighed.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best. I would hate to say goodbye though. It's hard."

"You're not saying goodbye. It's more like saying, 'see you later!'" her sister said comfortingly. "Let them all have some milk before wed drop her off and leave."

Leafpool pressed her kits close to her knowing that this would most likely be the last time they were together as a family. The next time they meet could be in battle.

"Let's go Leafpool." Squirrelflight said after several minutes. "Remember the plan." Jaypaw and Leafpool switched kits. They carried the kits towards Windclan. Leafpool crossed the stream, made sure no patrol w as near and put the kit down. She scented some Windclan cats getting closer. She dashed back into the trees until she was safely in Thunderclan. It nearly broke her heart to hear her kit mewling. The kit sounded so lost. But the cries stopped after a while. _The patrol must have found her_. Leafpool hoped they accepted her.

Jaypaw and Squirrelflight waited for her. They walked back to camp.

"Wait!" Leafpool shouted. "We need to bring herbs to back up the story." Leafpool took some watermint and carried back to camp. They walked back into Thunderclan's camp hollow.

Leafpool ran quickly to put down the watermint in her den then, came back as fast as she could.

"What are those?" Dustpelt asked

Squirrelflight and Jaypaw put both of the kits down.

"They're called kits." Jaypaw retorted.

"Jaypaw don't be so rude!" Squirrelflight scolded/

"Is Firestar in the cave above highledge?"

"Yes."

Leafpool turned to Jaypaw. "Why don't you go and put the watermint away?" Jay paw didn't argue. He left unwillingly, but still left. Turning to her sister she added, "Let's take them to Firestar." They picked up the two young cats and climbed up highledge.

"Firestar?" Squirrelflight called.

"Come in."

Firestar sat by himself in the den. "Sandstorm went out to hunt." He explained. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well," Leafpool began, "I was looking for herbs and Jaypaw and Squirrelflight were going to help me bring them back. We started to hear kits whining. We found the two kits here," she gestured to the kits placed in front of them, "near the border with Windclan. Squirrelflight and I thought another kit may have stayed over to Windclan. Should we keep them here?"

"We can't turn them away. I doubt Shadowclan will take them." Firestar said. "But what could kits possibly be doing on their own in the middle of the forest? Kits don't come out of thin air."

Leafpool quickly glanced at Leafpool. "We had a theory it could have been Floss's kits. The cat from the horseplace."

"That would make a little bit of sense but why would she give her kits to Thunderclan."

"She probably heard about it from Daisy."

"What are going to name the kits," Squirrelflight asked.

"Since you two found them why don't you name them."

Leafpool's heart exploded with joy. _I_ do_ get to name them!_ She was too excited to speak, Squirrelflight did it for her.

"Okay. Let's take them to Ferncloud," she said to Leafpool. They picked up the kits again and took them to the nursery. Ferncloud and her kits were resting.

"Kits? Where did they come from?" the queen asked.

"We don't know. They were alone in the woods." The medicine cat replied.

"Oh. I'll take care of them. I should still have milk left," Ferncloud told them.

"Thank you."

"What are there names?" Ferncloud questioned.

"Firestar said we could name them so as soon as we think of them we'll tell you. Leafpool said.

"Ferncloud took the kits and pressed them close to her just as she had done earlier. The sister said goodbye to Ferncloud and left the nursery. Once they were back in the medicine cat's den they sat down.

"I told you! He's letting you name them!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "Have you thought of any names?"

**A/n: I need help with what to name all three of the kits. If any one has a suggestion please tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was high in the sky. It gave a warm feeling to moors that were chilled by the breeze from the lake. Crowfeather sat by himself in the warriors den, as he was the only one awake besides the cats on patrol. He was supposed to take Heatherpaw battle training later that day.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Tallrock for a clan meeting." Onestar called from the large boulder. Crowfeather got up and moved to sit near Tallrock. Ashfoot stood next to the leader with a kit by her side. The kit looked like it wasn't even a day old. It had a light brown pelt except for one gray forepaw. _Wait. That looks like Leafpool. That must be my kit! OUR kit! _ He thought excitedly. "Ashfoot found something interesting on border patrol today." He turned to the deputy. "Go ahead and tell them, Ashfoot." The leader stepped back to let Ashfoot speak.

"We found a kit near the lake in the patch of woodland on our territory.  
She pointed her tail to indicate the tiny she-kit. Onestar stepped back up.

"Does any one disagree to keeping it here?" he questioned.

"Where did it come from?" some cat asked. Crowfeather took that as his sign to speak up.

"Maybe it belongs to one of the cats from the Horseplace. I heard that a cat from there got her kits taken away. She probably thought they'd be safer here."

"It could've been." Onestar agreed. "Meanwhile if no body disagrees, we should let this kit go to the nursery."

Ashfoot picked up the kit and took her to the gorse bush against a boulder that served as the nursery. Windclan cats who had gathered, dispersed and went back to what they had been doing before.

Nightcloud, who was standing in the crowd, made her way over to Crowfeather.

"Doesn't that kit look a little like that medicine cat, Leafpool?" she asked viciously. "If you ask me, it doesn't seem as if she was faithful to you or Starclan."

"Leafpool isn't allowed to have kits, why would she disobey Starclan?" Crowfeather retorted. His fur began to bristle with fear, knowing Leafpool had done just that.

"She already has by visiting you."

Crowfeather ignored this. "There are more cats in other clans with a light brown tabby pelt, you know. Owlfeather's pelt looks similar to that kit's. So does Voletooth's from Riverclan." The black she-cat rolled her eyes.

"You know what, you must be right. Who would ever mate with that piece of fox dung? Even if she was a warrior, she'd probably never have a mate or kits." Nightcloud snarled. Before Crowfeather could say anything back, she walked away. He felt some what relieved she was gone. _Hopefully she_actually_ believes me, _he thought. _She guessed way too closely. _ He shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears and decided to go to the nursery. He entered the slightly small area. It was large enough to fit maybe four queens, several kits, and a medicine cat. It smelt of milk.

Barkface and Kestrelpaw were in the nursery along with Gorsetail and her kits. The new kit was lying down, suckling what ever milk Gorsetail had left.

"Poor thing," she muttered to the she-kit, "What kind of mother could possibly leave you alone in the woods."

Crowfeather began to bristle again but quickly stopped himself. _They can't know I know who the mother is. _He let his fur lie flat again.

"Oh, hello Crowfeather!" she said, just noticing him. "What brings you here?"

"Is a cat sick?" Barkface asked.

"No, I just wanted to see the new addition to the clan." He told them as he padded closer to the small kit. "She could make a good warrior when she gets older." He looked at Gorsetail. "What are you going to name her?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure. I think I've used all my favorite names on my kits. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked the gray warrior.

"What about… Spottedkit."

Gorsetail thought it over for a bit. "That sounds like a good name. "

Spottedkit seemed to have reacted to her name. Her tail twitched. Gorsetail laughed softly.

"I think she likes her name. That settles it then. Spottedkit is a perfect name. Thank you." The queen brushed her tail along Spottedkit's back.

After a few moments, Crowfeather said, "I should go now. I told Heatherpaw I'd take her battle training today." With every one on the den looking after the kit, he figured none of them would mind much if he left. His kit, his beautiful kit, was in Windclan with him. Everything seemed perfect. Although, there were still some questions burning in the back of his mind. _Are there more kits? What happened to them? Most importantly, is Leafpool alright? _

* * *

**A/n: Sorry this took so long. I kinda lied in chapter 14. This was supposed to be the last chapter but i decided that there should be at least one more. There will be an epilouge too. Thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far and for helping me with names. Especially Grace of Masbolle who gave me the name for Spottedkit. :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Finally!

"So, have you thought of any names?" Squirrelflight asked her sister. Both she-cats still sat in the Medicine Cat's den. (Just in case you forgot, since it's been about two months since the last update.) Leafpool lay exhausted in one of the mossy beds. It wasn't easy for a cat that had just given birth to walk from the border back to camp.

"No. I didn't think Firestar would let me name them."

"You have to have thought of something."

The light brown tabby shook her head. They sat in silence for a while. "What if I think of one name and you can think of another since we're both supposed to have a say in it."

"Okay." The dark ginger warrior agreed. "Can I name the she-kit?" she asked.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a name I wanted to give Jaypaw but Brambleclaw just _had_ to be the one to name him. What do think about the name Shadekit?" she suggested.

Leafpool ran the name through her mind. "It's a good name. I don't think I'm the one to ask though. Ferncloud's the one who's going to mother them." She sighed. "I guess it's my turn to come up with a name now."

"Try and think about what he looks like." Squirrelflight mewed, trying to be helpful.

Leafpool shut her eyes, trying to picture the tiny kit. "Well, he's gray and has brown flecks on his fur."

"You don't want him to be called 'Brownfleckkit', though!" Squirrelflight laughed.

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "No. Can't you just imagine how long the warrior name would be! Brownflecktail, Brownflecknose, Brownfleckfur, Brownfleckflight." She laughed along with her sister.

"Okay, well if that's not Brownfleckkit, what should it be?"

"Uh… I like the name Smokekit. Do you think that's alright?"

"I think it would suit him very well. Let's go tell Ferncloud. I don't think she'll want to call them "kits" forever."

They both got up. Leafpool had to try hard to walk without looking tired. They trotted to the nursery where Foxkit and Icekit sat, staring intensely at the newborn kits that lay beside their mother. Ferncloud looked at the kits loving, as if they were her own.

_At least I know they'll be taken care of well. _Leafpool thought to herself.

Squirrelflight's voice piped up beside her. "Ferncloud, we thought of some names for them."

Ferncloud's gaze broke away from the tiny bundles of fur to look up at the dark ginger warrior. Leafpool saw a flash of sadness in her eyes.

_She must have wanted to name the kits that are supposed to be raised as hers._ Leafpool started to feel guilty. But she also reminded herself that she didn't get to name two of her kits either.

'Really?" Ferncloud asked, the sadness in her eyes was replaced by excitement. "What are they?"

Leafpool took a deep breath. Squirrelflight was wrong. This was nothing like saying 'see you later.' She was handing her kits over to another queen. They wouldn't even know who their real mother was. "For the she-kit, we were thinking of the name Shadekit and for the tom, Smokekit. Is that alright? They're going to be you're kits, I suppose you have the final say."

"I think those are wonderful." Ferncloud murmured, looking back down at the kits fondly.

The two sisters were about to leave when Ferncloud called one of them back. "Leafpool, hang on a minute."

"What is it Ferncloud? Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to have a word with you …privately."

Squirrelflight took that as her cue to leave. "I'll go then. Foxkit, Icekit, don't you want to go get a piece of fresh kill to eat?"

"Okay!" Icekit said excitedly. "I'll race you, Foxkit!"

"I'm going to be beat you!" Foxkit shouted as they sped out of the nursery. Squirrelflight followed after them. They were basically alone. Daisy was on the far side of the nursery in a deep sleep.

"Now then," Ferncloud began. "Will you answer truthfully to the questions I'm about to ask you?" Leafpool hesitated before nodding her head slowly. "Okay, do you know who the mother of these kits is?"

"I do." She said shakily. _Please don't let her guess! Please don't let her guess!_

"And do you know who the father is?" Leafpool took a pause to breathe slowly. "I do." _Don't guess! Don't guess! Don't guess!_

Ferncloud sighed before continuing. "And…are you the mother?"

Leafpool shut her eyes and turned a away, fearing a disapproving look in the older cat's eyes. _She guessed. _

"I won't judge you Leafpool. I would just like to know, are you?"

"I-I a-am." She stuttered, her face still turned around. "You're going to tell Firestar, aren't you?"

Silence came over the nursery. "No, I won't." she said after a few moments. Leafpool turned around, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I think its punishment enough having your kits grow up without knowing you're their mother."

* * *

**Wow. It's been a LONG time sice I've updated this. I am truly sorry. you can blame all my teachers for giving me massive amount of homework, essays, and projects. There's one last part to this story. This was the last chapter :( but i have an epilouge written. All i need to do is type it up. **

**Thank you to the people who gave me the names for Shadekit (Flaming Atoms- I think you changed your penname. I can correct this if you did, just tell me! :D) and Smokekit (Waterfall). **

**Again sorry for the delay!!**


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, this is it

**A/N: Okay, this is it! After about a year, it's finally come to an end. Although some of you won't be too happy with me at the end of this. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! **

_At the next gathering…._

Crowfeather looked around the island. As always, he was looking for one cat in particular. Leafpool of course!! He hadn't heard any news about the medicine cat and was desperately trying to find her. Windclan was the last group to arrive. There were too many cats there to be able to distinguish the light brown tabby from among everyone. He craned his neck to look for her.

"Crowfeather!" a voice came from behind him. He turned around, prepared to tell the cat to leave him alone, but he barely realized who it was.

"Leafpool!" Excitement flooded him. "You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine! I would have found a way for you to be told if anything happened to me!"

"But I hadn't heard anything. You can't blame me for being worried. I have something to ask though."

"Before you do, we should get in the trees." They slipped away from the large group in the clearing one at a time. They found a sandy spot by the lake. "Okay, what did you want to ask?"

"How many more kits are there and are they okay?"

Leafpool laughed at him. "There are three of them total and the two with me are perfectly fine. I would have said something immediately after I saw if there was something wrong with them."

"I know."

"How is the other kit?"

"_Spottedkit _is fine. The clan accepted her without to much trouble."

"Great!"

A silence followed._ I have to say it now._ Crowfeather thought. _If I don't I'll end up changing my mind. _

"Leafpool, I-I don't think it would be a good idea to see each other anymore." He flinched at him own words, but he knew it had to be done. It was getting too risky especially now with the kits.

Leafpool sighed and looked at her paws. "I've been thinking the same thing. It'll be too hard to keep it up." Looking back up to the gray warrior, she added, "That doesn't mean I'll stop loving you though,"

"I could never stop loving you either. Do you think we could still be friends, a warrior to a medicine cat?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be alright."

A leader could be heard starting the gathering.

Leafpool sighed again. "I guess I should go then. Goodbye Crowfeather."

"Bye." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Crowfeather called after her. "What are the other kits? Toms? She-kits? What are the names?"

She turned back briefly to answer. "Shadekit, a she-cat and Smoke kit, a tom."

"Oh. Great!"

She nodded. "Bye Crowfeather." Her tail drooped behind her as she walked away. Crowfeather followed moments later, his tail dragging in the dirt.

**A/n2: Aw. It's over! I know it was short. Sorry! I hope you aren't too angry that they aren't together anymore. If you still have any questions about the story (things that weren't cleared up or something) you can PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks to everyone who kept reading. Thanks so much!!**


End file.
